Fractal Cosmology
A Fractal Cosmology is a type of cosmology that contains fractal properties on its structure. They share this fractal like structure with fractalverses but they are otherwise not related to them. A fractal cosmology can have all, some or none of its verses be fractalverses and fractalverses can exist in normal cosmologies that are not fractal cosmologies at all. 'Fractal properties' The main property that defines a fractal is that, when it is looked at at different scales, its structure appears mostly unchanged. One can zoom in or out as much as desired and the structure of the fractal remains the same or close enough. A fractal cosmology does not require that its structure remain fully constant at every scale, as long as it shows repeating patterns in its structure in the same way. 'Zoom' Most cosmologies are usually seen as linear or close enough. In that sense, their structure is mostly that of a simple line, usually with two well established end points. Moving through such cosmologies is limited to moving "up" or "down" along that line. Just like with fractalverses, zooming in and out can be seen as a new dimension of moving through the cosmology. Zooming in inside a cosmology can have several different meanings: going deeper inside it, zooming in inside its verses or getting closer to it. 'Going deeper inside a cosmology' In these cosmologies, zooming in into them means getting deeper and deeper inside their structures. If one is currently at a megaverse, zooming in from there causes one to enter a multiverse and then a universe and, then, get closer and closer to the fundamental particles that compose everything in there. In this sense, for a linear like cosmology, zoom in in is similar to moving down its line to some extent, at least until one gets to its lower end point or close enough to it. Zooming out will be the opposite, causing one to move to more and more outer verses until one reaches its top level structure, possibly the Box, which corresponds to the other end point of such a cosmology. This is also identical to moving up the line of the cosmology, at least until one reaches that top end point. It is at the end points that the difference occurs. In a fractal cosmology the top end point becomes the bottom end point of a new cosmology and the bottom end point becomes the top end point of a new cosmology. This means that the box of one cosmology is a single fundamental particle of another cosmology while each fundamental particle of a cosmology is a box for another one. 'Zooming in inside its verses' In these cosmologies, zooming in on it just means one zooms in inside the current verse but does not move one deeper into lower verses contained by the current one. If one is at the level of a megaverse, zooming in does not cause one to enter a multiverse. Instead one continues to zoom in inside the megaverse. If there are other structures and particles inside the megaverse other than the contained multiverses, than one keeps getting closer and closer to those until, when one is zoomed in enough, they become something else, the top level structure of a new cosmology on their own. Moving on the other direction, zooming out of it more and more, can have any of these possible effects. It can cause one to go into a higher level verse containing the previous one, it can end up on another similar levelled verse where the previous one is nothing but a simple particle or it can even cause one to move away from the entire cosmology as a whole. This can happen at all levels of the cosmology or just in some specific levels. As long as it happens in at least one that cosmology will be a fractal cosmology. If, instead of the zoomed in particles becoming a new cosmology at the new scale, if they become another verse instead, that just means that that verse is a fractal verse instead of the entire cosmology being a fractal cosmology. 'Getting closer to a cosmology' In these cosmologies, zooming in into them means getting closer and closer to their structures, not getting deeper inside them. For a linear cosmology that can be represented or visualized as a simple line, this means getting closer and closer or further and further away from that line. As one gets closer to the line, it appears bigger, longer and thicker. As one keeps zooming in more and more, each individual point along that line starts to become its own line instead, with each of those points representing and becoming their own entire cosmologies. As one gets further away it appears to become smaller and smaller, thinner and shorter until it eventually becomes a single point. Moving further away that point can become part of another line representing a new cosmology. 'Repeating patterns' Any of these patterns can then repeat over and over on each direction, possibly indefinitely, possibly not. As long as this repetition is a considerable part of the cosmology it can be said to be a fractal cosmology, even if the number of repetitions are finite in one or both directions. The patterns can also alternate between them in any order. A single fractal cosmology does not need to keep repeating the same pattern over and over. Category:Cosmology